With Arms Wide Open
by eyesofasweetheart
Summary: She needed a distraction from her broken heart and he needed a last minute date. At the end of the night their lives are changed forever. Darkward.
1. Incessant tremororus echo

**Okay I am taking a brand new turn with my writing. I'm falling in the Darkward fandom. Though I do enjoy a chivalrous and caring Edward; delving into the mind of a dark character fascinates me.**

**I lost my muse for the original story line for this – no joke. I did not exactly have a plot but I knew how I wanted the story to go but my muse just was not staying with me for this. I would try writing it on paper and nothing but silly doodles would come out. When I would get on my laptop and type I'd just stare at a blank word document for hours.**

**When I started getting into the darkward fandom I decided to take With Arms Wide Open – change the summary somewhat and make it a darkward.**

**I am very excited for were I am going with this story.**

* * *

If someone were to really think about it, then they would see that an everyday life of any person is like living in a soap opera. There is drama, romance, angst, and adventure; the list can go on. You watch on the TV screen, seeing actors who aren't the greatest but yet they deliver performances through a multitude of storylines that draw you in.

For example the two girls and guy cliché.

You fall in love with the super couple – John and Jane.

You hate the woman who is trying to break the super couple up – Julia.

Julia is eventually successful in breaking John and Jane up. Julia beds John, and John gets Julia pregnant.

"_Bella… Victoria's pregnant."_

That is when I realized my life is a soap opera with flickers of intense slow motions scenes only seen in movies.

His words; his revelation… it hit me full force. It felt like a huge weight has been dropped on me. But most of all it shook me to my core – he might as well have had stabbed me in the heart.

My boyfriend of two years had cheated on me and got another woman pregnant.

James and I had an okay relationship for the past two years. I fell in love with him quickly. He was my first serious boyfriend and I was over the moon.

We met at a club. He approached me. Asked me if he could buy me a drink and followed with some cheesy pick up line. I brushed him off but he was relentless. My best friends – Alice and Rosalie – encouraged me to go for it.

So I did.

We went out on many dates were James romanced me; which is funny because on the outside he does not look like the romantic type. He's gruff, tough, outgoing, and confident.

He is also a cheating jerk.

A conniving basterd who shrewdly lies though his teeth.

I had my suspicions but he brushed me off. He evaded my questions and concerns about his unusual behavior for the past few months.

Then I just got fed up with the way he was treating me; constantly patronizing me and getting mad because I did not _trust_ him.

It was over three hours ago when I was at my apartment that I shared with James.

He walked out the door saying there was an emergency at work. He left in a hurry. I did not even get my customary goodbye kiss.

That's when my heart started breaking.

Then his boss called, wanting to know why James had not come in for work yet. His boss said there was no emergency; he just had to be in for his shift is all.

He had lied to me.

Why would he lie to me?

Nothing made sense.

I got out of our apartment and ended up in the park – were coincidently James was too. He was there embracing a tall red head, then he kissed her.

I held nothing back when I approached them.

James was shocked to see me but I think it was all a façade. He claimed to love me. He claimed that he never meant to hurt me. Just more lies. Why would you cheat on someone you love?

There was a lot of yelling during that fight. The fight was bringing out a very rare side of me which is one of anger.

When Victoria started insulting me my anger decided to turn physical and I went to slap her, but James stopped me.

"_Bella… Victoria's pregnant."_

I did not say anything to James after that. I just waked away in a daze while James' final words rung through my head like an incessant tremorous echo.

"_Bella… Victoria's pregnant."_

"Excuse me Miss. Can I take your order?" My eyes went wide as the annoyed teenage employee stared at me.

"Um… Um… I'll have a vanilla cappuccino." I choked out with a ductile voice.

Just like I had before I ended up in the park I went walking. I walked to nowhere in particular, and did not even pay attention to my destination. At some point my cell phone rang and I realized I was tired of walking, so I went to a coffee house so I could sit down and try to relax.

The young employee made my drink and rang up the total.

"That'll be $3.50," The employee's voice was cold and she placed out her hand waiting for me to give her payment.

I dug through my purse and grabbed my wallet. I pulled out three one dollar bills then went though my change pocket to get exact change.

"_Bella… Victoria's pregnant."_

"Ahhh!" I gasped and my wallet fell to the floor with my coins clinking on the floor. My telltale blush that has stuck with me since I was five years old creeped onto my face as I bent down to grab my wallet and coins. I ignored the stares of the people standing behind me. I would normally be more flustered and clumsy right now but I was to hurt to care.

Once I collected my wallet and change I dropped two quarters on top of the dollar bills but before the employee could grab it someone reached over me with their hand and swiped my money.

I turned my body around to face this person so fast that I almost gave myself whiplash.

"What the hell-… Edward?"

Edward Cullen.

A good friend of mine. We met through mutual friends years ago when I was in college.

What is he doing here? And why did he take my money like that?

I stared him down. He had a unreadable expression on his face then he shocked me by placing my money back in my hand.

"Edward, what are you-"

Edward side stepped me and placed a ten dollar bill on the counter.

"I'd like to add to this beautiful women's order. I'll take a large coffee with Irish cream and sugar."

"Okay…" The employee muttered and rolled her eyes before going to make the coffee.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I finally got to ask.

"I came in here for coffee and saw you. I figured I buy you a coffee." His voice was between a mix of husky and controlled.

"Edward, I can pay for my own coffee." I argued.

"Bella, you never let anyone buy you anything. It is just coffee. Please. Humor me at least." Then he smiled. I found his smile to be smug and it pissed me off.

"_Humor you_? Humor you! You know what. I am sick of humoring people! I humored James enough and he just kept lying to me!" Tears formed through my eyes and Edward's smile faltered. His expression turned angry.

"What do you mean James lied to you?" He practically growled as he said that but I did not think much of it. My mind set is in only one place right now.

"_Bella… Victoria's pregnant."_

More tears fell flew my eyes and I started sobbing. Edward pushed me over to the side and his hands cupped both sides of my face. He arched his thumbs up to wipe my tears away but I couldn't stop crying.

"You're crying. Why are you crying? What does James have to do with it? Tell me!" He demanded

"H-Hhhe cheated on me and got the girl he was cheating on me with pregnant." I can't believe I just gave into him like that.

The grip he had on face turned tight to the point of pain and my tears stopped.

"Edward…"

"He made you cry."

"Edward, please let me go."

"He made you cry. He will never make you cry again."

And I shivered.

* * *

**I wanted to keep going but that seemed like a good way to end things and give for a suspense factor.**

**My other stories feature chivalrous and Sweet Edward so I'm going to do my best to transition into Darkward. He will have chivalrous qualities but trust me he is a dark Edward.**


	2. When The Truth Breaks The Heart

****

****

**Thanks for the reviews. Edward is 29 and Bella 23 going on 24. **

**

* * *

**

"He made you cry."

"He made you cry. He will never make you cry again."

"He made you cry. He will never make you cry again."

"He made you cry."

It was like Edward was chanting as he paced back and forth outside of the coffee house. I sat on the cold green bench with dried tears on my cheek and my head in my hands. His signature unreadable expression was back, and his eyes were dark. I would not even try and stop him from his pacing. What I've learned over the years is that it's best if Edward is angry, to let him let his anger out.

We have known each other for four years. We met when I was in college were we met through mutual friends for my best friends wedding. Alice my best friend married Edward's younger brother, Jasper, and we have all been connected ever since. Edward was hard to make friends with at first though. He was very mysterious – still is – and did not say much. We did not really get to know each other until Jasper and Alice's wedding day. He asked me to dance and he showed me a good time the rest of the night.

I don't know if I would consider him my best friend but he is a really a good friend.

"He made you cry. He will never make you cry again."

"Edward, stop!" Every time he says 'He will never make you cry again' I get worried. Edward is also very unpredictable and his anger can turn physical. He once gave someone I went to college with two black eyes for practically stalking me.

"He made you cry, Bella! That's not right!" I stopped his pacing and came to kneel in front of me. "There should not be tears on your beautiful face." Edward always has his way with words.

"Edward, this is not your problem. It's mine. I will deal with it. Please don't do anything. If I was not so drained and upset right now, I might just get on my knees and beg you not to do anything." I finally looked up at him.

"He made you cry…"

I roughly stood up from my seat on the bench and stomped away from him as I held back more tears.

"Is that all you have to say? I know he made me cry! You don't need to remind me of it!" I yelled at him.

"I should have said something to you…" He muttered so quietly. I think his thoughts were meant to be for himself because he was not looking at me but now I wanted to know what he meant.

"I should have said something to you?" I screeched. "What does that mean Edward?" I stomped back over to him. We stood face to face with him towering over me. He is about five inches taller than me.

"It's nothing, Bella. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." There he was, just another jackass trying to sidetrack me again.

"Don't lie to me, Edward! I've about had it with liars. I just want one damn person to be honest with me!" I was seething now.

Edward stared at me intensely for several moments. The intensity of his stare made me want to step away from him but I held my ground. I would get some sort of truth out of him, no matter what.

He sighed almost sadly before speaking. "Everyone has had suspicions that he might be cheating for awhile now, and when I say awhile, I mean four months."

His revelation cut me more than finding out Victoria is pregnant.

* * *

"Bella, open the door." My so called other best friend, Rosalie, pounded on my door. I could her the annoyed tone dripping from her voice but I could care less at the moment. I left Edward at the coffee house and went back to my apartment locking the door behind me. I felt relief when I realized James was not home. He could rot on the streets for all I care. Rosalie arrived at my door a half hour later. She said Edward called her and she was worried about me.

I have no desire to talk to her right now. I have no desire to talk to anyone. My best friends whom I consider my family had suspicions of James cheating on me for months, and they never said a word to me. How could they do that to me? You would think they would tell me and save me from the impending heartbreak. My friends not telling me hurt more than anything right now. I feel like I've lost my trust in everyone today.

"Damn it, Bella, just open the door so we can talk!" I lay myself down the couch and buried my face in the pillows. She will have to give up eventually and go home.

"Bella, I know you want an explanation. I'm not about to give you one through the door!" She continued pounding.

"Go away, Rose!" I yelled back and buried myself deeper into the couch.

"I'm not going anywhere, and Lily has to pee. Please let us in." I shot up from seat and just sat there for a moment. She brought Lily, her five year old daughter, and my goddaughter. The little girl is so sweet and kind, I can never resist her.

I sighed deeply and finally pulled myself from the couch walking to the door. I unlocked the locks and hesitantly opened the door. Rosalie's pregnant belly of eight months poked through the door and Lily sped through the door, running down the hall to the bathroom.

"You play dirty Rose. You bring your daughter to soften me up so you can get off the hook." I spat angrily. I was never usually this rude. I had no control of what came out of my mouth at the moment.

"And what if I did? I love you, and so does Lily. When I told her you weren't having a good day she begged to come with me so she could give you a hug, and make Aunt Bella feel better." She forced herself away from the door and practically hobbled over to the couch. "I'm eight months pregnant. I need to stay stress free, but here I am, worried about my best friend."

I shut the door with a hard slam and stood in place. I crossed my arms against my stomach and glared at Rosalie. I never thought I would have to fight with my best friend. I never thought my best friend would lie to me.

"So, you have an explanation. Explain, and don't leave out one detail or say you're sorry."

"It was four months ago, four months ago when you went home to Forks to visit Renee." The look on her face turned sympathetic – sympathetic to my grief. I was in Forks four months ago visiting my Mom because she was lying on her death bed with cancer.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and I decided to go out. Well I wanted to go out and have some fun before I got more pregnant really. We were at a club, all sat at the bar. Edward and I were the only ones sober and all the sudden Edward had a grim expression on his face, and he stared at the middle of the dance floor. He never stopped staring so I looked too, and was shocked to see James there. He was dancing with a tall skanky red-head. She-"

"The skanky red head is named Victoria, and she is pregnant with James' child." I interrupted her as I felt a pang shoot through my heart.

"That basterd!" Rosalie spoke quietly to herself but I heard; and so did Lily. She appeared from the corner with a bright smile on her face.

"Mommy, you have to put a dollar in the swear jar. You said a bad word."

Rosalie laughed and beckoned her daughter closer. Rosalie pointed her head at me and before I knew it Lilly small body was wrapped around my legs. I instinctively bent down and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry your sad, Aunt Bella." She spoke so sweetly. I just wanted to hold her and never let go. Then she surprised me by lifting herself up and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you sweetie," I pulled away from her. I did not want to push her away but I was eager to hear the rest of Rosalie's explanation. "Your mommy and I are having an adult conversation. Why don't you go in my room and watch some TV."

Lily stepped away from and placed her hands on her hips – taking after her mom – and she pouted.

"I'm an adult. Yesterday mommy said I grew an inch. I'm getting taller." She also has Rosalie's attitude to.

"I can see that cupcake." I reached over to her and ruffled her hair.

"Lily, you heard Aunt Bella. Go in her room and watch some T.V."

Lily ran off leaving us alone again. The tension in the air was thick leaving the both of us in complete silence for several minutes before she continued. I could feel my heart beating as I prepared myself for the rest of her explanation. A part of me wanted to bury myself away from the world. Avoid the drama and the troubles in brings but I also wanted to know why my friends have been lying to me; I deserve to know.

"Edward approached James and I followed him. I had never seen Edward look so angry, he looked almost murderous. I talked Edward down from hurting James; I was the only one who could. Alice was back at the bar dealing with Emmett and Jasper who were drunk. After I talked Edward down and sent the skank away, Edward stared him down. We demanded to know why he was out with another woman."

Rosalie paused and took a deep breath.

"He said she was a co-worker. He said that he was out with all the people he worked with. That they were celebrating some big gain that happened at work. He said he had been dancing with all his female co-workers. He said he would never hurt you, that he loves you."

Another tug panged at my heart and fresh tears brimmed in my eyes.

"At that point I was tired and my pregnancy hormones were being a bitch. Alice had come over begging Edward to help her with Jasper and Emmett, and we just left James. Once Emmett and Jasper were sober the next day we explained to them what happened. Jasper trailed James for next few days and nothing seemed out of the ordinary for his usual routine."

"And yet you still did not tell me!" I was glaring again.

"I planned on telling you. We all planned on telling you! But you called, you called me in tears. Your Mom had just passed away and we all agreed that you were not in the right state of mind to hear about James and the mystery woman. Then I saw how loving James was with you at the funeral, and I just kind of forgot about it. You were a ghost for the first month after your Mother's death. You did not get back into a normal routine till another month after that, and by that time James and the mystery woman was just a distant memory."

Rosalie started shaking as she let some tears flow through her eyes. She tried sitting up from the couch but her efforts were futile as she struggled. Her pregnant belly incasing her baby boy was holding her back. I decided to let go of my stubborn streak to help her up.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I really am," She wiped away her tears leaving her with red eyes. "I would hug you would just be hugging my belly and nothing else." We both chuckled.

"Just one more month till I get this boy out of here, I can't wait." She was trying to lighten up the tension in the room for which I felt somewhat grateful. "I'm going to go check on Lily." She walked away from me, leaving me with my thoughts.

Rosalie seemed so sincere with her explanation but my anger still was not completely dissipated. So many truths have come out left and right. I just don't know what to believe right now.

I was pacing around the house when my cell phone went off. I checked it to see I had a text message. I was surprised to see it was from Edward, and I was even more surprised with what it said.

_Bella will you go out with me tonight… on a date?_


End file.
